Maboroshi
by Scarlett-Leenalee
Summary: One shot que es la introduccion a la continuacion de "El principio del fin"...lean, no se arrepentiran..ademas, creo que es la primera vez que escribo un titulo decente...Solo lean, ya que pronto estara la continuacion


Maboroshi (Ilusión)

Los días brillantes volvieron.

Las preocupaciones desaparecieron, solo quedaba la vida.

Las personas caminan sin ningún miedo, a pesar de que las cadenas de la oscuridad aun se arrastran.

Una ciudad, como cualquier otra, brilla y camina como cualquier otra en otra parte del mundo.

Las personas caminan, muy pocas recuerdan y otras siguen adelante.

Los susurros del pasado corren sigilosamente por las mentes de los mas jóvenes en forma de cuentos sin final.

Los abuelos ríen mientras en sus faldas sus nietos asombrados miran como la historia transcurre sin un camino fijo pero con una meta cercana.

"Abuelo, ¿es cierto?" Pregunta la joven

El cuento que no es cuento.

El hace mucho tiempo que fue solo hace cuatro años.

El malvado que si era malvado.

La verdad que se esconde tras la trampa y duerme en el nudo.

La mujeres llevan ropas, los hombres cargan leñas.

Todos lo saben, pero el tiempo es como el viento, allí, libre, pero nadie puede retenerlo.

"Ya han pasado cuatro años Eva, me sorprende que ni tus padres lo hayan mencionado"

"¿Qué cosa señor?" Pregunto otro niño que se suma al viaje

"No hace mucho tiempo...el mal vivía entre nosotros de una forma muy espeluznante" Relato el anciano

Las sombras de las personas que nadie conoce ni recuerda...

"Seres que se mimetizaban entre los humanos, y que nos atacaban sin poder defendernos...Estábamos perdidos" Seguía contando haciendo que con cada palabra los niños se estremecieran

Las sombras espeluznantes que todo lo absorben..¿qué se puede ver allí?

Nada..

La nada..

Solo un halo de luz...

"Demonios de formas indefinibles, poderosos, muy poderosos que se alimentaban de la sangre humana"

"Seres inmortales resistentes a el fuego y a las balas"

"Todos estábamos aterrorizados, nadie podía hacer nada...Todos temían que sin tomar conciencia, dentro de su lecho familiar uno de ellos viviera escondido"

Las sombras de la noche, las sombras del día.

¿Cuál era la diferencia?

Una mascara invisible

"Hasta que un día..como un regalo de Dios..nuestros salvadores"

"¿Quiénes?" Preguntaron los niños

"Exorcistas" Respondió seriamente

"¿Exorcistas?" Preguntaron todos los niños

"Exorcistas, humanos que han visto y presenciado el milagro de Dios, los únicos humanos capaces de enfrentarse a tales bestias"

"¿Eran poderosos?" Pregunto Eva

"Muy poderosos, demasiado quizás. Pero cumplían con su trabajo, a pesar de que siempre ponían sus vidas en riesgo por personas que no conocían"

"¿Y por que lo hacían?"

Amabilidad

Sinceridad

Capaces de poner su vida en riesgo por otros seres

Inhumanos

Solo eso

La perfección

La perfección que no existe pero que quieren ver...

Los humanos que han sido abandonados, echados...

"Es su misión ayudar, algunos lo hacen por el trabajo, otros porque lo sienten así, el simple hecho de ayudar los satisface y los llena...Muchos tienen diferentes metas pero para lograrlas necesitan recorrer ese camino...Sin importar la razón, todos lo hacen y así son educados...Exorcistas, siempre malvistos por la sociedad"

"¿Por qué?"

"Se los confundía con demonios, sus capacidades estaban fuera del alcance de cualquier humano..O el hecho de que muchos tenían características humanas, como es el orgullo y el egoísmo, hacían que la percepción de la sociedad sobre ellos se rompiera"

"¿Qué? ¿Ellos eran humanos?"

"Claro que si pequeño, hombres, mujeres y niños iguales a nosotros."

"La batalla sin final, así la llamaban muchos. Las personas que no estaban dentro de la Orden Negra, organización que entrenaba exorcistas, no sabían nada de esto..era todo un secreto. Pero, al parecer, a diferencia de todos sus años de lucha, la ultima batalla ha sida la noticia que se transporto por todo el mundo"

"¿La ultima batalla?"

"Niños, saben la razón por la cual se vive esta paz...es simple, el Conde ha muerto"

"¿El conde? ¿Cómo el Conde de la historia de la caja musical?" Pregunto uno de los niños

"Huh..entonces han escuchado de Allen" Inquirió el anciano

"Allen, el salvador"

"Allen Walker, el héroe de la historia"

"Si, el trágico héroe del piano"

Distintos nombres

Misma historia

Misma persona

La verdad bajo los seudónimos aun duerme

Y la princesa niega despertar

"El fue quien recreo todo el escenario de la batalla, quien planeo junto a otras personas las tácticas...justo como en sus cuentos"

"También quien salvo el mundo a costa de la vida..." Termino el abuelo tomando un trago amargo de te

El alma que corre

La apariencia que se repite

Los pasos que nunca terminan

El paraguas que sale los días soleados y nublados

El uniforme que es muy semejante

"Pero..ahora lo entiendo...Muchas personas dicen ver personas caminar de uniforme" Murmuro en voz alta Eva

"El hablar en pasado de los exorcistas es un error pequeños, ellos aun siguen con vida ya que la maldad sin jefe también...Aunque la Orden negra, poco a poco, esta muriendo y una nueva organización aparece...Los vientos dicen que una dictadura corre por los pasillos de las Orden negra y que el único objetivo de la nueva organización es destruir las personas que maltratan a los exorcistas"

"Pero, abuelo, ¿quién hace eso a los exorcistas? Si ellos son quienes nos están salvando" Pregunto Eva

"Hay personas que tienen poder, mucho poder dentro de la orden y por ello piensan que pueden hacer lo que quieren con los exorcistas. A principios, los científicos creían que ellos, los exorcistas, eran armas de guerra, seres sin vida ni sentimientos...Una forma muy inhumana de tratarlos, la organización ésta quiere salvarlos..y pienso que esta bien"

"Que contradictorio" Dijeron algunos

"El poder solo come la mente de las personas" Respondió el anciano

"Los vientos traen noticias, dicen que se ha visto personas muy parecidas a el...se dice que la ultima persona que trabajo con el fue un general de alto cargo que esta exiliado"

"¿Exiliado?"

"Bolton Travers es su nombre, una persona muy inteligente, cuando la ultima guerra tomo lugar, el ya había desaparecido dejando solo una carta que fue encontrada al día siguiente" Respondió

el anciano

"¿Qué decía?"

"Algo que nadie se esperaba, en la carta decía muchas verdades,..."

La corrupción dentro de la corrupción

La ignorancia dentro de la ignorancia

La debilidad dentro de las fauces del león

Las miradas desesperadas

Las lagrimas invisibles

"su desaparición no fue decisión del propio Travers, fue decisión del mismo Allen Walker...Todo estaba dentro del plan del exorcista...el solo pensarlo, los asustaba...Cada cosa que pasaría, desde que salían hasta que se encontraban con el Conde...Pero, el mismo Allen sabia las consecuencias, si sobrevivía al ataque estaría en problemas porque rompió muchas reglas..si sobrevivía quizás no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, además su salud se estaba deteriorando"

"Pero..¿por qué tuvo que desaparecer Bolton?"

"Porque el estaba junto con Walker en el plan, según lo que decía la carta. Bolton no quería exiliarse de la organización, pero Walker lo obligo a hacerlo para su salud y vida ya que si el no sobrevivía, Bolton tendría los problemas a sus espaldas" Siguió explicando el anciano

"¿Y porque tendrían problemas?" Pregunto otro niño

"Allen Walker se volvía mas poderoso cada día que pasaba...era un peligro para la orden, y el lo sabia perfectamente. En las ultimas semanas su salud estaba en las peores condiciones posibles, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para poder terminar sin tener un camino desecho atrás suyo. Ninguna pista quedo de él, nada...Ningún rastro de que haya vivido, y la Orden quiso que nadie supiera esto..pero al parecer Bolton no estaba complacido con solo exiliarse...el escribió en un libro toda la verdad sobre la ultima batalla, detallando hasta el sacrifio que tuvo que hacer Allen..y luego escribió bajo otro nombre los cuentos infantiles que todos ustedes conocen" Relato el anciano

"Los vientos dicen que todos los días, a la noche....una mujer pasa por aquí..." Siguió

La penumbra de la noche profunda

Un mal momento para andar a caballo

Las riendas caen

Un gran carruaje corre por el lago gris

Se detiene

La figura baja y el grisáceo escenario contempla

Nadie la alcanza pero todos la ven

"¿Ven allí? Esa es la sede de la orden, mas abajo, se encuentra el cementerio, allí..descansa la tumba del General Allen Walker...todas las noches, un carruaje oscuro pasa por aquí y se detiene en su tumba...Todos la ven...esa persona es buscada por la orden, no saben quien es pero suponen que no es normal o que puede estar relacionada con el General..pero...cada vez que la buscan, ella ya no esta allí" Con todo con toda la emoción que pudo haciendo que los niños se asustaran

Los pasos violentos

Que buscan y buscan

Pero que no encuentran

Las sospechas que nadie puede comprobar pero que todos presencian

El dulce sueño que nadie quiere soltar

La esperanza que parece tan lejana

"Hoy...seguramente la podrán ver...Pero..lo importante de todo esto es que sepan la verdad...los exorcistas están entre nosotros y luchan por nosotros...Allen Walker fue el exorcista que nos dio esta paz que tenemos, su vida y la de miles de niños que están por nacer....Bolton quiso que todo esto lo supieran todos" Termino el anciano algo cansado

El día brilla

Una figura enferma camina

Sin aliento

Sin voz

Pero con alegría

"Abuelo, ya nos tenemos que ir" Dijo Eva al ver que sus padres la llamaban

Rápidamente todos los niños salieron, despidiéndose del adulto mayor quien se reía al verlos...

"Hoy..la verán pasar" Murmuro y se quedo dormido en la silla

Eva, al salir corriendo, no vió que choco contra alguien.

"D-disculpe señor"

La mano del extraño la ayudo, ésta era extraña pero ella no le presto atención.

"Sigue viviendo, es lo mejor que puedes hacer"

Esas fueron las frases del extraño que siguió caminando.

Un paraguas en un día soleado.

Una sombra inexistente

Pasos sin sonido

"Tiene razón señor, hoy la verán pasar nuevamente" Dijo el extraño al pasar al lado del abuelo dormido

Uniformes negros pasan

Ninguno se sorprende

Ninguno mira

La esperanza gris que pasó

Una mirada se osa en el, unos ojos femeninos se sorprenden

Rápidamente, desaparece como la mujer...

Eva entra a su casa casi sin aliento

La madre pregunta preocupada

"¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi!"

Grita la niña a toda voz recordando el relato de su abuelo

La madre no sabe que hacer, si creerle o no.

Quiere hacerlo, un héroe nunca muere.

Afuera, una mujer murmura un nombre conocida y suprime sus lagrimas

La ilusión que vio quizás no era solo eso.

Fin....

Nota de autora

Buenas noches, pues aquí donde vivo es así..

¿algo confuso?

Quizás si

Quizás no

Esto es la entrada a la continuación de mi historia "El principio del fin"

Que aun no se que titulo ponerle (Dios, necesito ayuda)

¿qué puedo decirles?

Esto claramente es como un spin off de la historia pero da muchas pautas sobre lo que ha pasado

Estoy muy orgullosa de esto, y pensar que lo he hecho en el momento. Lo que pasa es que cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza, la tengo que escribir.

Espero que les guste

Y por favor no pidan continuación ya que esto es la entrada a la continuación de "El principio del fin"

Matta ne!

(no se preocupen habrá mucho Allen/Lenalee en mi historia, ya quiero verlo je je)


End file.
